Greeting cards are commonly given to celebrate birthdays, holidays, graduations, anniversaries, weddings, the arrival of a new baby, etc. A typical greeting card comprises one sheet like element or page folded along a centered scored line. This causes the greeting card to take the form of a two page pamphlet or booklet. Verbiage and/or pictures and graphics are typically included on the first, outside, surface on the front page of the pamphlet. Additional verbiage and/or pictures are typically included on the second, inside, surface on the second page of the pamphlet.
A customer, or card giver, typically chooses a greeting card having verbiage and/or pictures they like that are appropriate for the holiday and or occasion causing the card giving. The customer usually adds a personalized message on the second, inside, surface of the card and then the card is inserted into an envelope. However, for most holidays and/or celebrations that customers purchase greeting cards for, it would be given along with a gift. If a card giver wishes to give the gift of money in the form of cash or a check, the cash or check is typically sandwiched in the inside surface of the folded card before it is inserted in the envelope. However, this has its drawbacks as the person receiving the card does not know it contains cash or a check when he/she opens it, and many times the cash or check will fall out of the card causing it to go missing or become lost. Cards with flat pockets are known in the art but then the check or cash can potentially block the verbiage or design on the card. Further, if a card giver wishes to give a small gift such as a cigarette, piece of jewelry, herbs, candy, or any other small token they must separately wrap the gift and attach it to the card as the existing flat pocket cannot hold and secure such bulky items.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved greeting card that can hold and secure cash, check, cigarettes, or small gift as an integral part of the greeting card.